


Rouge, Blend, Contour

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a pretty fucking princess. Worship him, bitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge, Blend, Contour

**Author's Note:**

> I was twittering with [](http://bellalaine.livejournal.com/profile)[**bellalaine**](http://bellalaine.livejournal.com/) and stumbled upon one of her kinks, that being AOL all prettied up like the princess he is. I don't write RPS so if someone wants to go that route, feel free! This is just some cracky silliness to prey on [](http://bellalaine.livejournal.com/profile)[**bellalaine**](http://bellalaine.livejournal.com/)'s fragile nature ;)

Danny had a fat mouth; it was common knowledge, he didn’t know when to stop, blah blah blah. It was worse when he’d had a few – that was true of most people though, right? – and now he was faced with the task of trying to take back all the horseshit he’d just spewed.

Only, he didn’t think it was gonna happen. He’d talked himself into a corner and now he was righteously screwed.

It had been a long couple of weeks, the Case From Hell, and the governor had granted them an impromptu week of vacation time to recoup. This was their first night off of that vacation time, and they were all pretty drunk. Well, he and Steve were. Chin seemed impervious to inebriation and Kono… she must’ve been a good faker or something, because she always seemed way too sober whenever an embarrassing topic came up.

It spelled trouble, is what it did, and Danny had gone off at the mouth about crazy women who thought they needed to wear makeup but didn’t _actually_ need to, which lead to _men_ who wore makeup – you see a lot of shit in Jersey, ok – and before he realized what he was saying, he’d made a remark about _Steve_ , of all people. He’d trailed off, mumbling into his glass, when he noticed that Kono and Chin were staring at him, Kono more intently than he’d have liked. Steve, of course, was oblivious, people watching from his seat in the corner.

He was also drunk as hell, and drunk-as-hell Steve usually equated _deaf_ Steve; it was unlikely he’d heard his name.

“Tell us more about this desire to see Steve in makeup,” Kono crooned, leaning forward and propping her chin on her fists. There was a wicked gleam in her eye.

“I never said that,” Danny said, frowning and trying to remember what he had actually said. “I don’t wanna see Steve in anything, as anything, ever. He’s enough of a pain in my ass the way he is.”

“I’m thinking this is a good indication that it’s time to call it a night,” Chin called, pulling out his wallet to drop some bills on the table. “C’mon ‘cuz, lets take the crazy people home.”

There was a little scuffling and some arguing as wallets were retrieved and money was left before the four of them made it outside and into Chin’s car. He and Kono successfully dropped both Steve and Danny off before they headed towards Kono’s place.

“I know that look; what’re you planning, and is there any chance I can avoid being involved,” Chin asked tentatively, glancing to his right. Kono had her hands neatly folded in her lap, posture casual as she stared out the windshield.

“Unless you have a secret desire to wear makeup, then no, you don’t have to be involved,” she said, grinning. “I am going to make this happen, and it will be _amazing_ , you don’t even know. I have to check my supplies… fuck, I’m probably gonna have to go shopping now, none of my product will match his skin-tone at all…” she trailed off, brow furrowing as she contemplated the depth of this task.

Chin sighed, pushed the gas a little more, and hoped he wouldn’t be present for the fallout.

~*~

There was no way to know how much time or how much product she was actually going to need, and since makeup was expensive, Kono went to Wal-mart. It was a good sized one, and it had a fairly large selection; an evil grin spread across her face as she sauntered up and down the aisles, carefully selecting her arsenal.

Because Steve wasn’t right there with her, she had to guess on foundation and powder. It was weird to even be buying stuff that was so much lighter; a thought gave her pause and she froze, a bottle of foundation in her hand. The only men she’d ever seen with full makeup on were drag queens, and they used _pounds_ of it. They had to, once that five-o-clock shadow came in the only way to cover it was with layer upon layer of spackle.

If she went to do this and Steve had recently shaved, it’d be no problem, but if he _hadn’t_ , she’d need all the help she could get. Shrugging, she grabbed a larger bottle of foundation and tossed it in her cart. Powder, blush, and gloss soon followed – Steve didn’t strike her as a lipstick kinda guy.

She wandered into the eye palette area and felt herself begin to squeal with joy. There was so much she wanted to do, and eye makeup had always been her favorite; mixing and matching colors, blending and contouring, creating different day and evening looks.

Standing in front of the palettes, she carefully eyed the pre-made color combinations. Steve had oddly colored eyes; sometimes they were green-grey, sometimes green-blue, sometimes blue-grey. It all depended on what colors he was wearing – “not that he ever _wears_ colors,” Kono muttered under her breath – and so which palette she selected would be important. None of them really did anything for her, though, so she stepped back and examined the individual powders and shadows.

A smile slowly formed on her lips and she selected a few, grabbing an eye pencil and mascara before snapping her fingers and running back over to the aisle with foundation. A bronzer was snatched from the shelf and she dashed back to the front of the store, already planning out how to write away this expense.

~*~

The plan had been formed, now it was time to set the trap. The team was supposed to be going to Steve’s to watch a pre-recorded ballgame of some kind, drink beer, eat steak, and relax on their second-to-last night of vacation.

Knowing it would take far more than a handful of Longboards to put her plan into action, Kono stocked up on tequila and margarita ingredients, holding everything up for Steve’s approval.

“I didn’t realize we were doing that kind of drinking tonight,” he’d said at first, brows furrowing.

“What do you mean, ‘that kind of drinking,’ maybe she doesn’t want beer!” Danny interjected, giving Kono a thumbs up on her selection on his way out to the lanai.

“That’s fine, I would’ve picked up something else,” Steve added, looking at the large bottle of tequila again. “That seems like a heck of a lot for just you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kono said sweetly, sauntering off to the kitchen to put the booze in the fridge.

Steve shrugged and headed out himself, casting a thoughtful look over his shoulder as he went. Kono just smiled at him before hurrying back out to the living room, where she’d left her purse. It was stuffed almost to the point of bursting with her contraband, and she hastily grabbed it and flew up the stairs, hiding it in Steve’s en suite.

“This is so going to happen,” she said as she surveyed the products neatly lined up around the sink. “This is going to happen and it’s going to be _epic_.”

~*~

Attention was quickly turned from the game on TV to how-many-shots-can-we-do-before-we-fall-over. Chin just watches, shaking his head as Kono continues to feed Steve shot after shot. Danny is half-way behind, but growing more and more suspicious.

“So!” Kono says, clapping her hands together. “What was it you were saying about makeup and Steve, Danny?”

Choking on his shot, Danny splutters a second before glaring at her. Steve’s gaze drifts lazily between them, a silly smile plastered on his face.

“I never said him _specifically_ , just guys in general.”

“So why did his name come up then?”

“Because—he—I don’t know! He was sitting next to me!”

“Are you saying Steve’s pretty? Because your argument was that pretty people shouldn’t wear makeup; back me up, ‘cuz, you were there.”

“Uh, I plead the fifth.”

Kono rolls her eyes and turns back to Danny, who is blushing ten shades of red. Steve has scooted over and is idly petting the other man’s arm, grinning.

"Aww," Steve coos, “you think I’m pretty? Wow, really? Danno!” He wraps his arms around Danny’s shoulders and squeezes, tugging Danny off balance. He rubs their cheeks together, completely ignoring the way Danny was floundering and smacking at him.

“Will you—animal, you’re such an animal—get off me! You aren’t pretty, ok, stop it, you’re a grown man.”

“You—you don’t think I’m pretty?” Steve says, face falling. The booze has limbered him up, forced his defenses down, and underneath all that ridiculousness he’s pretty soft. Kono turns a scolding eye on Danny before scooting across the floor to put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “He doesn’t think I’m pretty,” he says again, eyes glassy, pout on full display.

“Of course you are!” Kono replied almost angrily.

“Yeah, he’s a pretty fucking princess,” Danny spit, scrubbing at his cheek.

“No I’m not! I’m not a pretty princess at all,” Steve slurred, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. Kono gasps indignantly before snapping her fingers and making a show of having an idea.

“I can make you into one! I’ve got supplies upstairs.”

“Really?” Steve asked, eyes suddenly bright with anticipation. “You can make me pretty?”

“Yes I can, c’mon,” and Kono tugs him to his feet and steers him towards the stairs. “You two behave down here, we’ll be right back.”

Chin and Danny watch them go, Steve more actually crawling because of his drunkenness. Danny glares after them, pouring himself another shot and grumbling. Chin sinks lower in the couch and covers his face with his hands.

Meanwhile, Kono has Steve perched on the side of the tub, angling his face this way and that. He’d shaved not long before they’d come over, she could tell – there was no regrowth and his skin was smooth. Looking over her arsenal, she realized she wasn’t going to need so much foundation after all. Maybe even just the bronzer.

“Can you really make me look pretty? Danny said I wasn’t.”

“Danny’s an idiot,” Kono said calmly, digging foam sponges out of her purse. “He has no idea what pretty even is, but he will, don’t worry.”

Steve nods, watching her dab together the bronze and foundation. His brow furrows when she raises the sponge up, rearing back from it a little.

“I need to even your skin out, don’t move,” Kono muttered, free hand coming up to firmly grip Steve’s jaw. The mixture spread well, covering pretty evenly. Steve sits stock still, eyes following the sponge as it sweeps across his skin, nose wrinkling when he catches the scent of it. Pleased thus far, Kono does one more quick inspection before gathering up the blush and powder.

“Do I really need all that stuff, too?” Steve asked, suddenly wary.

“Of course; all the prettiest princesses use this, don’t you want to be one?”

He nods fiercely and closes his eyes as she uses a brush to spread the powder and blush. The palette she’d chosen us subtle; she doesn’t want him to look like a drag queen, after all, that would be awful. No, this just accentuates what’s already there, and Kono grins, pleased. His skin looks _perfect_ now, lightly tanned with the bronzer and even from the foundation.

“Ok, this part’s tricky; I’m gonna do your eyes and you have to stay absolutely still or else you’ll end up with eyeliner in your eyeballs.”

Frowning, Steve fidgets on the edge of the tub for a second before going stock-still. Kono takes up the eye pencil and narrows her eyes at him, chewing her bottom lip. She perches next to him, gripping his jaw again and holding him steady.

“Look up,” she says, glancing ceiling-ward herself. Steve copies her and she dives in with the pencil, lining his lower lashes first. It’s a light sweep at first, because his eyelashes are already so dark. Humming thoughtfully to herself, she applies a little more before leaning back and admiring her work. His gaze drifts back down and she gasps a little; even just the little bit of eyeliner is amazing looking. She’s almost loathe to add more.

“Can I see?”

“Not yet; when I’m done, ok? Now, close your eyes and keep ‘em closed. It’s time for shadow.”

His eyes close slowly, and she watches his upper lashes fan across his cheekbones. She’d never noticed how long they were before; frowning, she realized she’d heard someone _else_ going on and on about it before she gasped again, grinning: Danny. Of course Danny had noticed how ridiculously long Steve’s eyelashes were.

Taking some of the shadow in hand, she begins applying. She didn’t want anything too out of control; eye shadow was supposed to accentuate and draw attention to a person’s eyes, not be the main focus. The colors selected did that, and she took her time layering and blending. Once done and sure the color was even, Kono grabbed the mascara.

“Open up! Mascara time,” she said, smiling. She froze when his eyes opened, staring at him for a few minutes. He wasn’t just pretty, he was fucking _stunning_ , even without the mascara. The eye shadow made his eyes pop, green and blue and grey all at once.

“What?” he asked, voice shy. He ducked his head a little, peeking at her from beneath his lashes.

“N-nothing; don’t move, this is super tricky.”

The wand swept over upper and lower lashes, doing it’s job of making them longer and darker. Kono was a mascara champion, knowing just the right amount of pressure to get the product on but keep it from clumping unattractively. Reaching for the gloss, she applied it quickly before Steve could say anything and stood up, inspecting him.

“Wow, Boss, you look—“

“Pretty?” he offered, eyes still glassy from the tequila.

“Oh yeah, definitely pretty. Take a look.”

Steve stood and peered into the mirror, blinking at himself a few times. He turned his head this way and that, looking at himself from all angles. He posed, smiling, when Kono told him to, giggling when the flash from her phone’s camera went off.

“Let’s go show Danny what a pretty fucking princess you are,” she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the hall.

~*~

“Betcha she killed him, or somethin’,” Danny slurred, spinning the empty bottle around on the floor.

“She didn’t kill him, he’s fine.” Chin was playing with his phone, trying to ignore the drunk detective on the floor, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Lowering the phone to take a look, he did a double take, jaw falling open. “Holy—“

Danny squinted up at him before twisting around to look. “Holy Mary mother—Steve?!”

“What do you guys think? Good, right? Pretty?” Kono asked, a smug smile firmly fixed on her face. Steve stood just slightly behind her, shuffling his feet. He glanced up periodically through his lashes before ducking his head, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Pretty? Try fucking beautiful,” Danny breathed, getting shakily to his feet. He stumbled over, knocking Kono out of the way and grabbing the front of Steve’s shirt. He tugged him forward, more into the light, and just stared.

“Am I a pretty princess now, Danno?” Steve asked shyly, painted eyelids fluttering. Danny couldn’t answer, was too busy staring at Steve’s eyelashes to properly form words.

“Psst, ‘cuz! That’s our cue,” Kono stage whispered at Chin, grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him to the door.

“Please tell me you took at least one picture of him like that,” he murmured as they hurried out to the car, glancing back over his shoulder. “If that isn’t blackmail material I dunno what is.”

“You don’t even need to worry, I got it covered,” Kono replied, wicked smile firmly in place.  
  
______


End file.
